Last Christmas
by javajunkiechick
Summary: One-shot. Shawn and Jules spend their first Christmas together as a couple. Total fluff.


I wanted to make a cute little fluffy oneshot for Christmas. This takes place in the future. And I'm going off the spoilers that _***SPOLIER ALERT**__*_ Shawn and Abigail are breaking up in the next episode, airing January 27th and that Shawn and Jules are getting together in the season finale. WHOO HOO CAN'T WAIT! Lol!

I do not own Psych or the characters. (would be awesome if I did lol)

Enjoy!

**Summary: One-shot. Our favorite couple spends their first Christmas together. **

--

_**Last Christmas**_

Christmas, 2010.

Juliet wiggled around in bed as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Her eyes flutter open and she took in a deep whiff, inhaling the heavenly scent of bacon and pancakes…and a slight smell of pineapple. She had been with Shawn long enough not to be surprised that he had somehow incorporated pineapple into their breakfast.

Juliet threw back the blankets and shivered at the sudden cold. Her bare feet hit the wooden floor and she hesitated to get up out of bed, loathing the chilliness that she was sure to be met with.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, whoa," Shawn's anxious voice stopped her as he walked in, carrying a try with a plate of the breakfast she had smelled and a little present next to it. "I made you breakfast in bed. You have to actually be in bed for breakfast in bed. Seriously, who's ever heard of 'breakfast at the table'? I mean, that's what most people usually do, but you don't _call_ it that. That would just be ridiculous."

Juliet rolled her eyes, but was actually grateful for not having to get out of the warmth of her large, comfy blankets. She rearranged herself on the bed and sat up. Shawn set the try on her lap and crawled into bed next to her, snuggling close to his girlfriend.

"Thanks, baby," she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Juliet was about to take a bite of the pancakes when Shawn stopped her.

"You have to open the present first," he said, smiling giddily like a child.

Juliet eyed him, before grabbing the present. It was a small velvet box with a messy red bow on it. He never could tie pretty bows for presents…let alone wrap presents. She undid the bow and opened the box.

Her heart practically melted at the necklace that lay in the box. It was silver (he knew that she much preferred silver over gold) and had a cute little pineapple dangling from it and decorating the pineapple were tiny little diamonds.

"Oh Shawn, I love it."

"And I love you, Jules."

She smiled at him and lent in for a kiss. He cupped her face and her hands rested on his chest. They pulled apart and Shawn brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. He took the necklace and put it on her.

"I love you too," she said.

As she ate the breakfast he had made for her, he watched her lovingly and would every so often take a bite of the, oh so delicious pancakes with the pineapple syrup. But mostly he just watched her. He didn't even realize that a smile had graced his lips.

Last Christmas he had spent it with Abigail. It was a so-so Christmas. He didn't take the time to make her a special breakfast in bed, though. He didn't give her a silver necklace with diamonds that he had to pay for with three cases' pay and 100 dollars from Gus, which he may or may not have gotten with Gus' consent…or knowledge. He just didn't put as much work or love into Christmas with Abigail. Hell, as much work or love into _anything_ with Abigail. But Juliet was special. He loved her more than anything.

And he knew that Juliet's last Christmas wasn't very glamorous either. She didn't get a chance to see her family and she didn't have a boyfriend. It wasn't a bad Christmas, but she had been alone. Shawn had felt bad for her.

But now everything was perfect. They were together and after so much time everything was as it should be.

Juliet was looking at him from the corner of her eye before giggling. "What?"

Shawn shrugged, "I just love Christmas," he said and then ducked down and set a kiss to her cheek, eliciting a small little giggle from her.

--

Merry Christmas!


End file.
